User blog:SteelixPrismGX/Future BSS Ideas (STILL WIP)
As a hardcore BSS player, it's no surprise I'd have to make this after 5 or so months of me going AFK. While I do think this game and wiki are both fantastic, there... probably are some big road bumps along the way. Like, for example, why is Gummy Bear not a permanent quest giver (in spite of the fact Onett did make him a quest giver at one point, but it was time-limited)? Why is it that Panda Bear got no new quests regarding Aphids or the Coconut Crab? Or why are there so many unfilled plot holes? IMPORTANT: '''All of these ideas were mine - they were made up by me, they were thought out by me, and they were inspired by (mostly) me. So while you can make ideas BASED off of mine, please credit me for the original ideas. Note that this is currently WIP. New Locations Masters' Gate: *Accessible by going up a pathway located behind Spirit Bear *No specific bee requirement needed to pass, but instead, requires that you've earned at least 5 Master Badges in order to pass *Located above the Coconut Cave (directly above Coconut Cave ceiling) *There is an invisible wall preventing players from jumping into the area behind the Ant Gate. *This gate gives access to 3 Fields: the '''Fern Patch, the Thorn Bush Field, and the Blackberry Field. *In all these fields, Vicious Bee can rarely spawn there, but if it does spawn there, it has a higher chance of becoming Gifted (about a 20% increase). *This gate also gives access to the Sludge Bee Egg Claim, the Thundering Shrine, and Wasp Queen's Lair. Sludge Bee Egg Claim: *Likewise with the Vicious Bee Egg Claim and the Gummy Bee Egg Claim, this is the place where, if you have gathered 750 Sludge Vials, lets you form Sludge Bee. When you have claimed Sludge Bee, the following message will play server-wide: "Username has formed a Sludge Bee!" Thundering Shrine: *The function here works similarly to the Wind Shrine - it's a gamble to get Thunder Bee. *However, because it's a bit more cryptic to find, it may be relatively difficult to find. *Donating Discharged Orbs to the Shrine gives you a chance to obtain Thunder Bee. (if you've donated an Ethereal Core beforehand) *Because of the higher-tier rewards here, you can only donate once every 4 hours. *If you reach high enough favor, the Thundering Shrine will start only accepting specific items to donate. Discharged Orbs will always be accepted as donations to this shrine. *This landmark is also an indication if a Rogue Thunder Bee has spawned in one of the fields. If you spawn a Rogue Thunder Bee, the following server-wide message plays and the weather will immediately shift to a thunderstorm: "Thunder Bee is angry..." *If a Rogue Thunder Bee has spawned in one of the fields, a beam of light will emanate from the opening in the cave where the Thundering Shrine is located. Wasp Queen's Lair *The Wasp Queen herself doesn't require a translator to talk to, so you won't need to worry about having to do another 5 of Science Bear's quests. *This lair also functions as a shop, likewise with Gummy Bear's Lair, but this time, there are two new end-game guards: the Gifted Vicious Guard and the Gifted Wasp Guard and a new end-game helmet: the Wasp Mask. New Fields Fern Patch: *Located behind the Masters' Gate *35x75 flowers in size *15% Blue, 15% Red, 70% White *100% Large, 0% Small, 0% Double *1 Viper spawns here (Level 13), and Vicious Bee can rarely spawn here as well (Level 10-13) *This field is decorated with ferns placed in 3 corners *Drops here include: All variants of treats (except Pineapples, Moon Charms, and Star Treats) and Stingers. Rare drops include: Oil, Enzymes, Glue, Red Extracts, Blue Extracts, and Star Jellies. *Behind the largest fern, there is a Stinger token that contains 5 stingers. Bees that like the Fern Patch: *Demon Bee *Viper Bee *Vicious Bee Bees that dislike the Fern Patch: *Diamond Bee *Baby Bee *Thunder Bee Thorn Bush Field: *Located behind the Masters' Gate *30x30 flowers in size *0% Blue, 80% Red, 20% White *75% Large, 20% Small, 5% Double *2 Wasps (Level 11) spawn here. *This field is decorated with thorn bushes in all corners. *Drops here include: Strawberries, Treats, Sunflower Seeds, and Stingers. Rare drops include: Red Extract, Magic Bean, Glue, Toxic Barb, and Star Jellies. *Walking into the largest thorn bush will teleport you into the Wasp Queen's Lair. Bees that like the Thorn Bush Field: *Viper Bee *Lion Bee *Demo Bee *Tabby Bee Bees that dislike the Thorn Bush Field: *Baby Bee *Music Bee Blackberry Field: *Located behinds the Masters' Gate *Same size as the Thorn Bush Field *60% Blue, 20% Red, 20% White *100% Large, 0% Small, 0% Double *No mobs outside of Aphids or Rogue Vicious Bee spawn here. *Drops here include: Blueberries, Strawberries, Pineapples, and Stingers. Rare drops include: Red Extract, Blue Extract, Glue, Oil, Enzymes, and Star Jellies. *Behind the biggest blackberry, there is a Star Jelly token. Bees that like the Blackberry Field: *Music Bee *Shy Bee *Baby Bee Bees that dislike the Blackberry Field: *Diamond Bee *Gummy Bee New Mobs Viper (Boss): *Located in the Fern Patch *Respawns once every 5 days (respawn time not affected by Monster Respawn times) *Level: 13 *Health: 150,000 *Battle Points: 625 *Damage: 35 (Fangs), 100 (Tail Strike), 150 (contact) *Bond: 10,000 *Unlike other mobs, if the Viper hits you with his Fang Strike attack or his you with his tail, you are given the "Venom" debuff for 5-10 seconds, dealing 5 damage per second and reducing your bees' attack and movespeed by 25%. *Drops: **Guranteed (First Defeat): ***625 Battle Points ***100,000,000 honey (not increased by Honey From Tokens) ***1 Star Treat ***10 Stingers ***10 Glue ***100 Tickets ***10,000 Treats ***15 Micro-Converters **Guranteed (Subsequent Defeats): ***625 Battle Points ***25,000,000 honey (increased by Honey From Tokens) ***75 Tickets ***Star Jelly (increments of 1, 3, 5, and 10) ***Stingers ***Micro-Converters ***Possible (Subsequent Defeats): ***Treats (excluding Star Treats, but can get in increments of 50, 500, and 5000, can get multiple stacks at once) ***Glue ***Oil ***Enzymes ***Ant Passes ***Glitter ***Toxic Barb ***Gifted Diamond, Gold, Silver Egg, or Star Egg ***Star Treat ***Night Bells Wasps: *Located in the Thorn Bush Field *Respawn once every 4 hours *Level: 11 (field-spawned only) *Battle Points: 50 *Damage: 40 *Drops: **Guranteed Drops: ***50 Battle Points ***10,000 Honey (increased by Honey From Tokens) ***Tickets (increments of 1, 5, 10, or 25) **Possible Drops: ***Stingers ***Glue ***Oil ***Enzymes ***Glitter ***Treats (excluding Moon Charms and Star Treats, can get in increments of 5, 10, 25, 50, or 100) ***Silver, Gold, Diamond, or Star Egg ***Star Jelly ***Night Bells Wasp Queen (Boss): *Functions similarly to Stick Bug: it requires talking to the Wasp Queen (NPC) to start the challenge. *When summoned, will spawn in the Thorn Bush Field (be careful if you haven't defeated the Wasps there beforehand!) and you have 10 minutes to defeat it and gain as much score points as possible. *When defeated, gives players that dealt damage to it points for the Wasp Queen Challenge and moves to any of these fields: Fern Patch, Coconut Field, Pepper Patch, Cactus Field, Rose Field, or the Mountain Top Field. *She has 3 main attack patterns: Impaling Spikes, Venom Burst, and Call the Swarm. *Impaling Spikes: Works just like Rogue Vicious Bee's Impale: Spikes pop out of the ground, damaging players or mobs that get hit by them. However, when she does this attack, no warning circles pop up, so you have to predict where they're going to strike. Each spike deals 40 damage, reduced by defense. *Venom Burst: Whenever the Wasp Queen dies or is at Level 10, she'll inflict the Venom debuff on all players within a 50x50 range, if they have dealt prior damage to it beforehand. The duration lasts longer as the Wasp Queen's Level increases, capping out at 30 seconds at Level 10, but the duration can be reduced by 1 second for every (500*X) pollen you collect. *Call the Swarm: Starting at Level 5, the Wasp Queen will begin to call down 1+(X-2) Wasp Drones. (X represents Wasp Queen's Level, which, again, has a minimum of 5.). This attack will take (20+(5*(X-5)))% of the Wasp Queen's health. Each Wasp Drone has 5% of the Wasp Queen's health, and last for exactly 1 minute. If Wasp Queen uses this ability and dies from it, she inflicts all players that dealt at least 1% of her HP with the Venom effect and moves on to a different field as normal. *Starting at Level 7, the Wasp Queen can also build Defense Nests in any field within a 100x100 radius. These give her 25% defense and must be destroyed by collecting pollen. However, keep in mind that this takes up 25% of her HP, so although powerful, if she uses Call the Swarm afterwards, she'll die from self-inflicted recoil and give you the Venom debuff, so be careful with this strategy. *She is immune to (Rogue) Vicious Bee's spikes but will take 50% reduced damage from said spikes if (Rogue) Vicious Bee is Gifted. *Possible Drops: *Honey *Stingers *Treats *Royal Jelly *Glue *Enzymes *Oil *Toxic Barb *Star Jelly (50M+) *Night Bell (50M+) *Star Treat (100M+, can only get one per challenge.) New Challenges Wasp Queen Challenge *A raid boss fight, likewise with the Stick Bug Challenge; however, starting it does not require a translator. *You can start it for free once every 3 days or for 100 tickets. *The challenge occurs across the entire server and anyone can participate in it. *When the challenge starts, a message in the chat appears, saying "{Username} has awakened the Wasp Queen!" and the Wasp Queen spawns in the Thorn Bush Field. *When she moves to different fields, she levels up, gains more HP, becomes faster, and gains better attacks. *During the challenge, a yellow square shows up that contains the time remaining in the challenge, what level and which field the Wasp Queen is in, and how many points you've obtained from the challenge. You can choose to collapse this box during the challenge. Scoring: *The formula for calculating points earned from the Wasp Queen Challenge is the same as the Stick Bug Challenge: Y*(X^2). (Y represents damage dealt to the Wasp Queen, while X represents her level at the time of her defeat) Amulets From This Challenge: *Bronze Wasp Amulet: 1,250,000 points and Level 5 Wasp Queen *Silver Wasp Amulet: 15,000,000 points and Level 9 Wasp Queen *Gold Wasp Amulet: 50,000,000 points and Level 12 Wasp Queen *Diamond Wasp Amulet: 150,000,000 points and Level 15 Wasp Queen New Quests Gummy Translator Questline (Science Bear) *Requires that you have obtained all 3 regular Translators from Science Bear in order to get this questline. *For each quest completed, you'll get Science Enhancement AND a new goo-related buff. Dialogue Gummy Bear: To be added. Category:Blog posts